


Fitzsimmons Shuffle Challenge

by assembledorotherwise



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Shuffle Challenge, honestly idk how to do this tag thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assembledorotherwise/pseuds/assembledorotherwise
Summary: Just some short blurbs I wrote to songs because I'm too lazy to work on my actual fic.





	Fitzsimmons Shuffle Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> All right: so this is my first actual go at the shuffle challenge, which may or may not be utterly obsolete at this time. I’ve seen it done before, and thought it might be a good way to do some writing practice. Basically what you do is put your music on shuffle, and then you take the duration of each song to write a drabble based on that song. Some of the songs didn’t perfectly fit, but I did my best. Sorry to anyone who’s waiting on my peter p x reader fic that I haven’t been getting much done on. Soon.

**Flyleaf - Saving Grace**

The two of them always came together, when it came down to it. So many nights had been spent in one of their rooms, hands held hard, silent tears flowing. But the sun would come out again, and it was the best moment; seeing the sun shine blindingly after a hard rain. Jemma and Leo would stand outside, so close they might as well have been a single being. And turning to each other, all they could see of the other was a dazzling smile and crinkled eyes; a short burst of laughter that spoke volumes to what the two of them had endured; the storms they had weathered: we made it.

 

**Evanescence - Sweet Sacrifice**  (slight trigger warning for this; it’s pretty dark. I wouldn’t consider it a huge deal, but I just want you all to be comfortable and safe.)

The world is a dark place. It was a startling conclusion that Jemma Simmons had come to one day. People die. A part of her knew that’s what she had signed up for when she had dragged Fitz along with her into this circus. She vaguely wondered when she had become so numb to the idea of a life just blinking out of existence; brain activity slowing down until it stopped, and there was a small, sick part of her that realized she might just no longer have any qualms with her own life ending. Perhaps it would be a relief from this pain.

 

**Twenty One Pilots - Trapdoor**

Leo Fitz sat alone in his bunk, feeling around the edges of the gaping hole in his soul that used to house the part of him that was Jemma Simmons. Suddenly, a tear slipped from his eye. His shaking hand came up immediately to wipe it away, but that just made the tears fall faster. Squeezing his eyes closed, he lied down and choked out a sob. He hates how pathetic, how weak, it sounded for him, a grown man, to weep over something as insignificant as another human being. It cut him to the bone, and at that moment he realized that he wasn’t quite sure how he was supposed to go on living without Jemma there. He decided to just try to go to sleep. Maybe when he woke up he would feel like a person again.

 

**Thousand Foot Krutch - Go**

Leo’s eyes couldn’t seem to move from Jemma Simmons, and a strange heat came to his entire body as he realized for the first time just how attractive she was. Of course, it had crossed his mind before, but just now it had hit him like a ton of bricks: his best friend was hot. Of course, he knew he would never be able to express this out loud, but it was, in an odd way, a nice thought to tuck away into the back of his mind, to hold onto and perhaps take out and mull over at a later time. Turning back to his lab work, he suddenly found himself working with a new sense of purpose.

 

**Now - Fireflight**

Their eyes met, and for the first time since their days in the academy, Fitzsimmons were working together, in perfect synch, on an idea that was purely their own, no lives on the line, and it was an intoxicating breath of fresh air. The past if months had put them both through the wringer, and it was a feeling they had almost forgotten; pure genius at work for no reason other than that it could. This was who they were always meant to be. Fitzsimmons. Unbroken.

 

**Evanescence - The Last Song I’m Wasting on You**

Jemma slowly came too, and a moment later, a sickening feeling washed over her like a polluted wave of heartsickness. It was exactly a month ago when Fitz had walked out, taking nothing with him but a coat, and never looked back. She had done nothing in that time but cry. She cried in the morning when she woke up, she cried herself to sleep every night, and she cried every time something reminded her of him, which was very often. She didn’t understand what had gone wrong. They had been going smoothly, and then out of nowhere, just collapsed. Then it hit her: she wasn’t crying. It was the first morning in a month when she hadn’t. Maybe this was the beginning of a new life. A new life; all on her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Also: I'm @assembledorotherwise on tumblr, so if you have fic requests, or even just want to chat, that's where you can find me!


End file.
